Marcas sin runas
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Debe ser una noche especial, aún no son novios pero Alexander puede sentirlo como tendrá que usar camisetas de cuello alto e inventar excusas para ocultar cuanto es que ahora le pertenece a Magnus Bane.


∞ **Título** : "Marcas sin runas"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **Pareja** : Magnus Bane/Alexander Lightwood

∞ **N/A** Cazadores de Sombras no me pertenece, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Cassandra Clare.

∞ **Resumen:** Debe ser una noche especial, aún no son novios pero Alexander puede sentirlo como tendrá que usar camisetas de cuello alto e inventar excusas para ocultar cuanto es que ahora le pertenece a Magnus.

∞ **Dedicatoria:** Esta historia fue hecha bajo el pedido de Nochedeinvierno13-Friki, del foro de Cazadores de sombras, espero que cumpla con tus expectativas y que disfrutes la lectura. Con amor, YUKI.

…

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 **Marcas sin runas.**

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Había tenido el mayor cuidado posible de pasar entre la ropa tirada en el suelo, una vieja maleta deportiva y la almohada cerca de la puerta del baño. La alfombra tenia la mancha de sus huellas, pequeños dibujos color ocre con un poco de cenizas. Halo el cuello de su camiseta, para sacarla sobre su cabeza, era la tercera de la semana. Dejo caer su mirada ante los enormes cortes que las garras de las crías de dragón asestaron, apretó los labios para no permitir que un insulto hacia Jace saliera, había muchas palabras últimamente que salían hacia Jace y que él no podía controlar, la mayoría con un tono de reproche, las otras teñidas de mentiras.

Alec respiro profundo una, dos, tres veces, estrujando la camiseta entre sus manos y consiente del sonido de vibración sobre la mesita de noche. Había dejado su celular esa mañana cargándose. Había pasado la noche anterior intercambiando mensajes con Magnus. Una noche entera de cortas contestaciones que le hacían oprimirse contra el colchón y esconder los nervios entre las sabanas.

Él, que nunca antes utilizara su teléfono para enviar SMS, sino solo para llamar a sus hermanos, entendió de pronto la prioridad de la batería y el crédito. Dos factores importantes si quería mantener el ritmo, con los dedos rápidos de Magnus a la hora de contestarle. No se había atrevido a llamar después de su primera cita. El sonido de la línea al otro lado le hacía que el estomago se le revolviera y su cuerpo subiera un poco su temperatura normal.

Porque, ¿Qué ocurriría si su llamada interrumpía a Magnus? ¿Si él en realidad no había recibido el permiso para hacer tal cosa? ¿Si Magnus tan solo estaba siendo amable con el chico cazador en su descubrimiento dentro de todo un nuevo mundo?

Por eso prefería los mensajes, los mensajes le daban la oportunidad para pensar que decir, para borrar y rehacer las palabras miles de veces, no te hacían quedar como un tonto a punto de sufrir una crisis. Los mensajes no interrumpían tareas importantes y siempre se quedaban ahí, almacenados, como el recuerdo de voces dentro de tu cabeza, adornados con emoticones.

Alec, le dio una última mirada a la camiseta y la dejo caer al suelo, inclinándose con dolor por su celular. La sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante la pantalla tintineante. Tenía dos mensajes de Magnus, se mordió el labio inferior antes de comenzar a leer y ahogar a la plaga de mariposas que se había instalado en su estomago.

Se sentó en su cama, y escribió una respuesta rápida. Mientras desataba sus botas y desabrochaba el cinturón de sus pantalones. El celular volvió a vibrar, ahora sobre el colchón, mientras que el se sacudía las piernas para sacar su pantalón. Todo estaba lleno de lodo en él, la ropa, su cabello, y brazos. Tenía además que desinfectar la herida dejada sobre su costado. No quería que Magnus notara la leve hinchazón.

"Pero él no la notara, la sentirá"

Sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento de los dedos de Magnus colándose bajo su camiseta, mientras le oprimía contra la puerta para besarle, para darle la bienvenida al departamento y llevarlo hasta la cocina para que preparará algo saludable, porque Magnus estaba cansado de la comida de los restaurantes y quería algo casero, especialmente si era hecho por las manos de él.

Alec decidió darse un baño antes de contestar, los mechones de su cabello comenzaban a ponerse duros y había grandes costras en su piel de lodo seco. Tomo el celular y lo llevo con él. Oír la vibración contra las baldosas le provocaba una extraña satisfacción que no podía entender.

…

…

…

Nadie en el instituto lo percibió. Bajo por las escalinatas del invernadero de la azotea, corrió por el techo encima de la sala de entrenamiento y salto hacia el segundo piso por una de las ventanas que daba al santuario. Termino por escabullirse entre las rejas oxidadas del jardín trasero, mientras palpaba el bolsillo trasero del pantalón para asegurar traer todo consigo. Camino por la acera solo unas cuadras, antes de elevar una mano y parar un taxi.

No era demasiado tarde aun, pero no quería perder tiempo dirigiéndose hasta la estación. Abrió la puerta trasera, y se deslizo, sacando el celular para darle un vistazo.

―Hey chico ¿A dónde?

―Brooklyn, a la zona de almacenes.

El conductor dio un asentimiento, retomando el camino y girando en el primer bulevar que encontró, Alec jugueteo con sus dedos, porque siempre era el mismo ciclo. Esperaba hasta que todos estuviesen dormidos y se escabullía entre puertas y pasillos. Abordaba el trasporte, bus o subterráneo si aun funcionaban, porque era más barato y le daba los suficientes minutos para mentalizarse hacia donde se dirigiría. Pero hoy era diferente. Hoy Magnus había sido especifico, tenía que estar puntual y con el estomago vacio. Tenía una sorpresa para él.

Alec se entretuvo viendo las luces y edificios, convertirse en figuras lejanas a través de la ventanilla, hundió mas sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras se balanceaba levemente sobre el asiento, entre más cerca estaban, los nervios crecían. La plaga de su estomago ahora era un virus exponenciado a pandemia dentro de su cuerpo. Magnus le provocaba demasiado desde que le había conocido.

Ansiedad, miedo, curiosidad, cariño, vergüenza, expectativa. Alec tenía puestas demasiadas expectativas en ese universo inexplorado, de sensaciones y encuentros de besos en el suelo del Loft.

El taxi se estaciono cerca del edificio de apartamentos bajo su indicación, caminar, necesitaba caminar para calmarse.

Ajusto su bufanda, y bajo mas su gorro, ambos regalos de Izzy, quien le había dicho que ese tipo de prendas hacían resaltar sus ojos, Alec sabia cuanto es que Magnus amaba sus ojos, y su cabello como para tratar de lucir lo mejor posible, a pesar de su línea de ropa en escala de grises y sus camisetas descoloridas y con agujeros. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y toco el timbre.

Tal vez debió bajarse un poco más atrás, la caminata había sido demasiado corta

― ¿Alexander?

La voz monofónica le hizo dar un pequeño salto sobre su sitio, presiono el botón de nuevo, esta vez manteniéndolo.

―Sí, soy yo.

―Por un momento no he podido reconocerte. Tu gorro te oculta.

Alec retrocedió unos pasos, para ver cómo es que Magnus estaba inclinado sobre la ventana, medio cuerpo de fuera, y le saludaba con una mano. Fue un movimiento rápido, cuando la puerta se abrió dándole el paso, Alec ya no llevaba más ni gorro ni bufanda,

Subió rápido las escaleras. Magnus ya estaba ahí, al final de estas, con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa rosa, llevaba un pequeño moño a modo de corbata, y un sombrero. Era una vestimenta sobria comparada a lo que usualmente usaba.

Magnus pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos de Alec, así que le sonrió estirando su mano hacia él.

―Vamos, entra Alexander, esta frio aquí fuera, y hay una gran cena esperando por nosotros ―. Magnus espero a que sus dedos rozaran a los del menor, para entrelazarlos.

―Magnus, sobre lo del gorro no era mi intención que…

―No tenias porque quitártelo, te veías bien Alexander.

―Pero tú no me has reconocido.

―Cierto no lo he hecho. ¿Tú me hubiese reconocido a mí, si me encontraras en la calle, vestido de esta forma? ―. Magnus hizo un ademan para auto señalarse. Alec le vio por unos segundos antes de asentir.

―Lo hubiese hecho, eres único.

Magnus lo sintió como un golpe, algo rápido que le cortó la respiración por un segundo. La honestidad, Alec siempre era tan honesto, decía lo que pensaba, sin adornos ni palabras elaboradas, y lo expresaba, lo dejaba salir desde el fondo de su corazón. Y ni siquiera lo notaba, cuanto es que le afectaba. El gran brujo estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien robara el aliento, quien sedujera en susurros, y tuviese respuestas ingeniosas. Alec se estaba convirtiendo en un buen contrincante.

―Eres un poco injusto a veces Alexander ―. Le acuso, tomando el gorro que tenía en su mano libre para plantarse frente a él.

― ¿Injusto?

―Injusto ―. Magnus coloco el gorro con cuidado, acomodando sus cabellos y sacudiéndolos un poco del aguanieve que había caído sobre los hombros del cazador ―. Si tienes esto puesto, evitara que tu cabello caiga sobre tus ojos, así no podrás esconderlos más de mi.

― ¿Es eso, lo que te parece injusto, es que esconda mis ojos?

―Sí, eso también hay que agregarlo a la lista. Y déjame informarte que está creciendo cada día que pasa.

―No puedo creer que tengas una lista.

―No puedo creer que nadie no se te haya insinuado antes.

―Tú sabes que yo no…

―Alexander, quizás tú no te has dado cuenta, pero si salimos tengo que estarte cuidando, y no me malentiendas, no es de demonios ni nada de eso, si no de tipos que creen que sería una excelente idea acercarse a un alto y musculoso chico de buen trasero.

Alec se ruborizo y abrió su boca para replicar, Magnus puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

―Porque si lindura, tienes un buen trasero. Cualquiera con dos ojos lo ha notado. Pero ese no es el punto de hoy, aunque si una de las razones bases para hacer esto ―. Magnus camino hacia el comedor, dejando a un aturdió Alec en la entrada, tomo una de copas de champagne y se la ofreció al cazador ―. Hay muchas cosas Alexander que he estado pensando desde tu cumpleaños número 18, lo cual bajo el pacto que tengo con Catarina y Ragnor, ahora estoy oficialmente autorizado para esto ―. Magnus dirigió destellos de magia azul sobre la copa que sostenía el cazador ―. Alexander Lightwood, quiero convertir a este lugar, en tu lugar seguro. Quiero que si tienes alguna clase de problema o por mero capricho tú vengas hasta aquí, quiero que sepas que en esta zona no existen remordimientos y nadie nunca te juzgara. Quiero simplemente que estés aquí.

La copa burbujeante se derramo entre los dedos de Alec, quien veía como es que el liquido se fusionaba en un pequeño remolino para tomar la delicada forma de una llave plateada, que se rebeló a través del cristal cuando Magnus aparto su mano y la copa se deshizo y solo quedo el objeto en la palma abierta del cazador.

―He mandado arreglar la cerradura, y he cambiado las salvaguardas para que reconozcan tu presencia, no necesitaras tocar mas el timbre, la puerta de edificio se abriera automática al reconocerte y en cuanto al loft solo cederá ante esa llave.

Alec continuaba con la vista fija en el objeto.

―No lo entiendo ―. Susurro con la voz sofocada. La mirada de gato de Magnus se dulcifico.

―Lo que estoy diciendo Alexander es que te hago entrega de la llave de mi apartamento. Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, no tendrás que esperar más mensajes para presentarte, porque podrás entrar este yo o no.

― ¿Magnus está seguro de esto?

―Bueno, tal vez Luke me recordó que existen leyes en el mundo de los subterráneos para salir con menores, y las cárceles no son de mi agrado, por eso espere cariño, además de que Catarina me hubiese matado, y Ragnor la hubiese apoyado totalmente. Ese bastardo chismoso ―. Mascullo. Ignorante del shock del menor.

―Magnus yo…

―Alexander, este será tu lugar seguro, no hay compromiso alguno en que tengas que estar aquí todo el tiempo, puedes usar esa llave como quieras, así que cálmate.

Y lo sintió, que había sido la decisión correcta al ser estrechado fuertemente entre los brazos de Alec, con su cara oculta en su cuello y con un gracias que fue más un suspiro de alegría que voz grave.

―Deberíamos comer ―. Dijo Alec, apartándose un poco, con su mano jugueteando con la llave y los ojos de Magnus observando cada gesto.

La comida se había enfriado. Magnus pensó que eso no podría importarle menos.

―Alexander, el hambre que siento en este momento no tiene nada que ver con la cena que nos espera en el comedor ―. Magnus sonrió ante el leve "oh" que salió del cazador al comprender, llevo ambas manos a las mejillas sonrojadas, tentado a decir "solo si tu quieres" pero había una parte de él, la oscura, la que se deleitaba de mordiscos y sonidos indecentes que no quería darle una ruta de salida.

No la necesito.

Alexander se inclino, deslizando la llave en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Los labios de Magnus lo recibieron, para otorgarlo el beso de bienvenida atrasada, y uno más nuevo, que antes no había existido. Sobre confianza y paciencia. Uno que trataba de explicar todo lo que Magnus no había podido en palabras.

El sombrero cayó ante el brusco movimiento de las manos de Alexander sobre su cabellos, enterrando sus dedos entre las hebras, mientras que los de él presionaban las mejillas, obligándolo a elevar el rostro, empujándolo contra la pared. El sonido seco de la espalda colisionando contra la madera, el gemido ahogado de sorpresa y placer obligo a Magnus a detenerse unos segundos para ver de cerca las cejas juntas y los labios brillantes de saliva, las pestañas rozando el principios de los pómulos, sus manos fueron bajando, acariciando el mentón y el cuello, delinearon los pectorales y se detuvieron en las abdominales, en las duras y marcadas abdominales de Alexander Lightwood.

Los dedos arrugaron la tela de la camiseta, alzándola. Recorriendo las runas, delineando las cicatrices viejas y nuevas. Y poniéndose como un recordatorio revisar después los aruñones rosados en el costado. La llevo hasta la mitad, Alec entendió el gesto y retiro sus manos del cabello de Magnus para sostenerla.

―No ― murmuro Magnus con desaprobación ―, sostenla con tus dientes.

Alec asintió rápidamente, abriendo su boca para recibir el pedazo de prenda de la mano de Magnus que hizo un sonidito de satisfacción. Y Alec no sabía que lo había llevado a obedecer tan rápido, si la voz demándate del brujo o su urgencia por seguir sintiendo las caricias bajar más y más.

―Ahora ― continuo Magnus ―, no te muevas.

Magnus se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo. Largos dedos desabrochando el cinturón, jugando con el botón del pantalón, y halándole desde la altura de las piernas para que cediera hasta los tobillos.

Y ahí estaba Alexander, rostro acalorado, a medio desvestir, con una erección en asta orgullosa entre sus piernas. La punta de la polla había comenzado a gotear, eso era evidente ante la mancha más oscura que se formaba en la tela del bóxer. Magnus quiso tanto tener una cámara en ese momento, con su ángulo al estar viendo todo desde abajo, casi como si tocarlo fuera una locura.

Magnus se incorporo, pegándose a él, restregando sus caderas para que Alexander pudiese sentir como es que él también podía reventar ante su sola presencia, Alec gimoteo, ojos entre cerrados, y calor en el vientre. Sintió de nuevo los dedos del brujo, ahora sobre su mentón, obligándole a ladear la cabeza. A exponer su cuello y a gritar, aun con la tela en su boca, cuando los dientes de Magnus se enterraron ahí, en esa parte sensible, muy cerca de su clavícula, donde la piel era más delgada. Empujándole con todo su peso, y sacando un poco de sangre en el proceso. Él lamio varias veces la zona adolorida, para después darle un beso, un sutil aleteo de mariposa que se convirtió de nuevo en una mordida voraz.

Alec no conocía los chupetones, esas marcas de posesión que los amantes solían hacerse en la cima del dolor y el placer. Lo único que sabía en ese momento es que expondría cada pedazo de su carne para ser devorado si Magnus así lo quisiera. Los labios volvieron hasta los suyos y las manos cayeron en sus nalgas, siendo masajeadas. Alec siguió gimoteando a mitad de la noche contra la pared, con el calor del cuerpo de Magnus y con el confort de tener ahora un lugar donde podría ser solo él y nadie más.


End file.
